cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
Albuquerque, New Mexico, USA
Top .]] .]] Local links Return to top. *New Mexico. Cannabis-related links. *Facebook: **New Mexico Cannabis Alliance. **NM NORML. *New Mexico Chapters - NORML. *New Mexico NORML on Myspace. * City info Return to top. *Google Maps: Albuquerque. *Google images. *Wikipedia: Albuquerque, New Mexico. *Wikitravel: Albuquerque. *WeBeHigh.com: Albuquerque. Global Marijuana March Return to top. GMM (years signed up). 2012 Return to top. 2012 Albuquerque Rally and MARCH for Cannabis Freedom: Facebook: *New Mexico Cannabis Alliance. GMM 2012 sponsor. *2012 Albuquerque Rally for Cannabis Freedom. *The Albuquerque Cannabis Club. *Crais Ailexander (Cannactivism New Mexico). Facebook event pages (same name, different event pages): *2012 Albuquerque Rally and MARCH for Cannabis Freedom. *2012 Albuquerque Rally and MARCH for Cannabis Freedom. 2011 Return to top. GMM: *Facebook: The Albuquerque Cannabis March for Freedom 2011. 2010 Return to top. Albuquerque: Jason Alcott jasonalc0(at)yahoo.com 505-205-4704 http://www.nmnornl.net, https://archive.is/20121208212031/www.facebook.com/pages/NM-NORML/341959506908 Meeting on NE corner of University and Central May 1st at High Noon. 2009 Return to top. Albuquerque: Leo Atrides 505-271-0381 http://www.nmnorml.org - High Noon, University & Central. 2008 Return to top. Albuquerque: Leo Atrides 505-271-0381 http://www.nmnorml.org - High Noon, University & Central. GMM: 2-300 in 2008. 2007 Return to top. GMM: 300 in 2007. 2005 Return to top. Report: globalmarijuanamarch.org/2005.php The Marijuana March and Festival of Friends was enjoyed by many. It began with 100-200 people gathering at noon to protest the hypocrisy of the marijuana laws. With the assistance of New Urban Transport sharing their area with us we we able to give out posters for the march, and offer shirts and water, as well. They got to meet our Queen of the event, Ms "Essie" DeBonet. Her battlefront is won gram by gram, pound by pound as she tries to add weight to her frail but vibrant body. To see her shine come out is such a beautiful thing to see. From there everyone was invited to La Vega Lounge. A place next to the river with a host from the heavens. Andy came through when complications arose from the City as they hesitated on giving their approval. The Event began at 4:00and lasted till 2:00 a.m. where we learned that ending with a thrasher band doesn't sit well with the neighbors according to the police. They were very civil even if they weren't too happy. After receiving the assurance that the festivities were officially over they left shortly thereafter. But throughout the day we had over 14 bands play with food finally showing up after unexpected problems. The raffle was a big hit as people won a variety of prizes. The Lava Lamp in the shape of a head was one of the prizes. With Birdland, Garcia Mitsubishi, Unwind a Touch, and even our own director Fred McDonald donating items to the raffle there were a lot of happy people at the event. Again our many thanks to Andy-the Host, Barbie, Rob, John, Mike, Laverna, and Adam for all their help. And a Big Thanks to the bands. Gonzilla, Ken Carpenter & the Nails, End to End, Astray, DC Scars, Kronic Obsession, Adam Hoox, Mosquito to Moscow, IDK, George W. & the Evildoers, Collateral Hate, Unusual Content, Element 37, Zodiac, and San Pedro. More info, links, years Return to top. Categories Return to top. Category:Cities Category:Global Marijuana March Category:Albuquerque, New Mexico, USA